


Watch Over You

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) loves Reader, Major Character Injury, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protectiveness, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N comes to avengers base for a meeting extremely injured





	Watch Over You

Fury sent me on a solo mission I managed to get what he needed but I suffered greatly. I busted my lip,bruised my arms , broke my right arm wearing a sling, had my head bandaged and stabbed in my chest. I had bandaging around my chest and wore my t-shirt over it. I went to the base for a meeting. I walked in and found the team they looked at me shocked

"you look like hell" Tony said 

"don't ask"

I sat down I grunted and whinced in pain they stared at me 

"I'm fine guy's mind relaxing a bit I'm not dead"

Steve continued I couldn't retain what he was saying all I see is blur words faint I a glass of water! I tried to grab the glass I felt my hand shaking

"at ease soilder take a break for a few weeks"

"yes sir, cap" 

I weakly stood up I almost fell Wanda caught me with her powers 

"cap I might would give Y/N a few months off" Natasha said 

Would you guys nock it off Wanda helped me to my room I walked in and sat down on my bed. Wanda looked at me in concern and walked out. I took my shirt off I would take my brawl off but I'm afraid someone might walk in in particular my boyfriend Loki he and I are really close since we saved him from Thanos's control. We slowly fell in love but he had to go to Asgard to help his brother but they will both be returning today actually now that I remember and I'm a bloody mess literally I feel pain everywhere on my body. I hear my door open I saw Loki with a book in front of him floating 

"know where we're we ah yes the" he looked at me shocked the book fell I instantly saw knives floating "I will kill them! Who did this to you!" he yelled hurting my head he kept yelling 

"Loki please don't yell" my voice giving out 

"I'm not yelling!" 

I held my head feeling sharp pains the knives disappeared Loki slowly walked to me full of worry 

"I should have never left you my love" 

"L-ooo-ki" my voice cracked 

He gently kissed me and stared at me he helped me lay down I saw his eyes water he cleared his throat 

"I don't want you doing anything moving a muscle not even so much has, lift a finger I am home now and will watch over you darling"


End file.
